U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,033 issued to May discloses a promotional device including a laminated record attached to a cardboard beverage carrier. The beverage carrier holds a number of beverages. May expresses that laminated records are attractive promotional items because they provide sound in addition to an advertising message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,173 issued to Hodapp discloses a promotional card insert used in conjunction with plastic bottle holders and beverage bottles. The promotional card has text and/or graphics printed on its surfaces
There remains a need in the art for improved promotional devices which can be used with standard products.